


Anew

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [18]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: Hoseok has made a home with Kihyun, and now he’s about to make it again with another, smaller addition.





	Anew

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Anew  
>  **Pairing(s):** Hoseok/Kihyun  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word count:** ~1.3k  
>  **Warning(s):** There is so much fluff in this, I actually played myself because I'm so soft  
>  **Author’s Note:** Do you ever just hurt yourself with fluff because it's so cute? Yeah.

Today is _the_ day.

Even though it has been years coming, from thinking about it, to talking to Kihyun about it, and to turning it from just a thought into a reality...Hoseok still can’t believe this is happening. 

He has been sitting on their couch for the better part of the morning, body too restless from excitement to fall asleep properly. And when he had finally ended up falling asleep, it hadn’t been for long, so he had just decided to get up, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he tried.

Kihyun had been in much of the same position, rolling over and towards Hoseok to clutch at his wrist when Hoseok had made to get out of bed.

Hoseok had simply smiled and kissed Kihyun.

Kihyun has since been pacing around their house, cleaning every nook and cranny despite it being perfectly clean from when Hoseok and Kihyun had done the exact same thing yesterday. Kihyun is currently checking all of the outlets to make sure they have the plastic covers they need and it’s such a simple thing, but Hoseok feels this incredibly large source of warmth in his chest.

He has made a home with Kihyun, and now he’s about to make it again with another addition.

“Kihyun,” Hoseok calls softly. Kihyun looks a little frazzled when he turns to Hoseok, but Hoseok can still see each and every little thing that he fell in love with, every little thing that he still falls in love with over and over and over again. Hoseok can see the way Kihyun’s eyes shine like stars as he walks over after Hoseok beckons him closer.

He’s soft and beautiful in Hoseok’s lap, even more beautiful when he laughs as Hoseok playfully nuzzles against his neck.

“What now you big sap,” Kihyun teases. His arms wrap comfortably around Hoseok’s shoulders and Hoseok can feel Kihyun’s body relax. Hoseok smiles, heart beating so steadily with love for this man in his arms.

“Thank you. For everything,” Hoseok whispers, voice a little shaky. He’s not sure where this sudden surge of emotion is coming from. Maybe it’s the culmination of all of the months they’ve put in - all the _years_ they’ve put in together to keep their relationship wonderful and strong - to get to this day, maybe it’s the sudden thought that he loves Kihyun so much, maybe it’s everything and nothing at the same time.

Regardless, Kihyun seems to understand. Hoseok still finds it incredibly amazing that Kihyun miraculously feels the same way about him that he feels about Kihyun.

Kihyun nuzzles closer, lips feather light as they press against Hoseok’s cheek. “You make me so happy.”

Hoseok has to bury his face in the junction where Kihyun’s neck meets his shoulder to make sure Kihyun doesn’t see how teary his eyes get. Kihyun cards a hand through Hoseok’s hair and hums, and Hoseok is sure he can feel Hoseok’s tears on his collarbone anyways.

 

Three hours later and they find themselves back in front of a very familiar building, one they’ve been to countless upon countless of times. This time is official, though, perhaps maybe the last time (but Hoseok is secretly hoping they’ll be back in the future).

Kihyun squeezes Hoseok’s hand. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Hoseok breathes, heart fluttering in his chest.

Their social worker Minhyuk is just as bright and sunny as he always is as he welcomes them in and down the hallways. It all becomes a blur to Hoseok until they’re standing in front of a room, multiple muffled squeals coming from behind the door.

Their little girl is just as adorable and amazing as Hoseok remembers when Minhyuk pushes the door open and he spots her among all of the other children that are running or playing with each other. Hoseok squeezes Kihyun’s hand, emotional because she’s going to be their _daughter_ soon.

“Hana,” Minhyuk calls. The little girl turns at the sound of her name and once she sees Minhyuk, she immediately beams and runs over as fast as her little legs can take her, completely forgetting the blocks she had in her hand. She collides with Minhyuk’s legs before wrapping her arms around them, which has Minhyuk laughing and Hoseok feeling like he’s about to cry because she’s so incredibly precious.

Minhyuk runs a hand through her hair with a soft smile. “Are you all packed?”

This seems to be the moment that Hana recognizes that Minhyuk isn’t alone. They’ve met her before, have spent hour upon hour with her, but she still gets a little bit shy when she sees them. Hoseok can understand and always smiles softly to help her relax more. Hoseok nearly bursts seeing Hana peeking out from behind Minhyuk’s legs and nodding.

“Should we go get everything then?” Minhyuk enquires softly. 

Something must change at those words, because Hana immediately straightens up and nods more vigorously. Hoseok almost has a heart attack when Hana walks over and takes his hand to lead him (and Kihyun since Hoseok is still clutching his hand for dear life) down the hall. Her hand is so small in his and Hoseok can already feel the tears starting to gather in the corners of his eyes.

Hana doesn’t actually have that many things, just two small duffle bags that Hoseok is sure she was given just for this purpose. Hoseok ends up holding them because once Hana is done gathering her things, she takes Kihyun’s hand this time. Hoseok can see the exact moment that Kihyun realizes how small her hand is and they share a soft smile as they walk down the hallways.

All of the paperwork is already done except for the one from the court legalizing the adoption and once that is all signed, Minhyuk gives them Hana’s new and amended birth certificate with a smile.

“Congratulations,” Minhyuk says warmly. “I’ll be stopping by over the next few weeks to see how things are going, but other than that, you’re free to go. If you have any questions at all, please don’t hesitate to call.”

“Thank you,” Kihyun says, because Hoseok is too overwhelmed to say anything. Hana is now officially their child. They have a _daughter_ now. They’ve been wanting this for so many years and now that they can finally call Hana their own, it’s indescribable. Hoseok knows that he’s going to love Hana with all of his heart and that he will do his best to make sure that no harm ever comes her way.

When they finally arrive home, it’s almost a little unreal when they show her her room and put her things down on the bed. Hana’s eyes seem to sparkle as she takes in everything – they had asked her what her favorite colors were prior – and Hoseok really hopes that she likes it. They only had her answers to go off of, and it would’ve be easier to have her with them as they arranged everything, but if she wants them to move something, Hoseok is certain that he and Kihyun will make it happen.

Kihyun coos at her as she twirls around with a giggle, the most pure smile on her face. And then suddenly she’s rushing towards them, little arms spread as much as they can be around their legs with her face smushed into Kihyun’s thigh.

“Thank you,” she murmurs. “I really like it.”

Hoseok feels himself start to tear up again at the raw sincerity in her voice.

Kihyun’s hand finds his, fingers slipping between Hoseok’s with ease. When Hoseok looks up, he finds Kihyun smiling at him so brightly, so beautifully, and he sends a watery smile back.

This is more than what Hoseok could have ever asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> (Hoseok totally cries when they send her off to her first day of kindergarten.)


End file.
